Time
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: The end really is near. Everyone has taken their life for granted. And now, those who were strong enough, or lucky enough, are the ones who survived. But how strong can one be until they finally break? How much can they handle before they finally give up?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Had a slightly rough day, and need to get my mind off of things. So, I'm going to leave this here. And hopefully work on it anytime I'm not busy.**

**WARNING: Strong language and violence. May turn M later on if needed. But for now, it's fine. If you don't strong language or violence, then please click the back button!**

**Time**

**~Prologue~**

"_Good times come and go, but memories last forever..."_

The winter's bitter wind blew throughout the streets of Fairfield, rustling the trees and bushes, along with pushing around anything light enough to be blown away. The streets were painted with blood, along with decaying bodies that had flies, maggots, and even crows eating them away.

"Fucking sick," Mikey muttered bitterly. He crossed his arms, looking over at his friend, who was currently working on a car. "You almost got that thing runnin', man?"

"What was my answer the last time, dude?" he sighed, looking back at him. "This thing is basically dead. It's gonna take some time, so be patient, okay?"

"We don't got time, man!" he whined, starting to pace back and forth. "We got so many zombies after us, it ain't even funny!"

"It's been that way for... what? A month already?" The older went back to working on the car before him. "It shouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"Alex?" He looked back at the male. "I envy your calm nature. I mean, you lost nearly everyone, man! Your family, friends..."

"Well, it's not too easy, but you have to keep moving."

"Heh. What I wouldn't give to have everything back to normal."

"I hear ya, dude. I miss when this place was actually... nicer."

"Well, Fairfield sucked. But, it _was_ better than this."

Mikey could hear him give off a slight chuckle. He leaned against the dying tree behind him. He stared up at the cloudy sky, biting his lip.

"Yo, Alex," he called out, catching the boy's attention once more. "You think... You think everything will go back to normal? Like... in a few years or so?"

"Dunno," came the monotone reply. "All we can do is hope it will."

"Man. Wish I could've actually said goodbye to the ones I loved, ya know?" he started, getting a grunt in agreement. "Wish I could've said goodbye to my mom, and that I loved her, instead of getting into that damn argument. Wish I could've been nicer to my little brother... Really wish I had spent more time with my girl, ya know? Could've spent those rainy nights at her place, watchin' movies or some shit." He slowly pushed himself off the tree, taking a few steps closer to Alex. "What about you? Anything you regret not doing before this all started?"

The Mexican ceased his work. What did he regret? What were his final words he wished to speak, but never had the chance? To say he loved his mother, father, and brother? To say his final goodbyes when he had the chance? To spend more time with his family, or friends? That he could've done more to save them?

"A lot of things, actually," he confessed, finally going back to work with a small shake of the head. "But, I didn't. Wish I had, but... I didn't."

"Hey! Did you also have a-"

"_Don't,_" he warned, his dark eyes narrowing as he glared at the Italian beside him. He already knew where this was going, and didn't want to walk down _that_ memory lane. "Don't ever bring that up. I don't wanna ever hear that again, alright? I made my mistakes, I didn't take enough chances, and... I don't wanna be reminded of it, okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, man," Mikey put his head down, walking away from his friend. He bit his lip gently, watching the male work, before a sound caught his attention.

"_C'mon! Hurry up!"_

"_I'm going as fast as I can, alright?! I'm tired!"_

"_So am I! But I'm not complaining! Or taking forever to cross a damn parking lot!"_

"Alex, you hear-"

"Yeah. I do," he spoke, cutting him off. The two left their spots, walking to the corner of the once quiet street. Two males could be seen. One with tan skin, and one a tanning white. The tan male was still complaining about his friend taking forever to drag a backpack filled with items, while the other just simply told him (in an irritated and angry tone) that he didn't have enough energy for running back and forth.

"You think we should get their attention?" Mikey asked. Alex thought for a moment. He did know the tan one from school. He saw him after third period, walking with... her.

"Yeah... C'mon," The two quietly made their way for the squabbling teens. And when they were close enough, Alex called out a loud: "Hey!"

The two jumped, surprised to see actual humans and not... dead humans walking around wanting to taste their insides. The white male gave a sigh of relief, a smile spreading across his face.

"Thank God!" he cheered, clapping his hands together. "People who are alive!"


	2. Memories

**Time**

**~Chapter 1: Memories~**

"We're back!" The tan male, Justin, announced as the four entered the small apartment. A young boy, no older than six, slowly emerged from the room he was staying in.

"Justin! Ghost!" he squealed, running over and hugging them. Justin chuckled, picking the child up and swinging him around.

"Alex. Mikey. This is Gizmo," Ghost spoke, looking at the giggling child, who was playing with Justin. "We found him home all alone. So, we took him. We're guessing his parents are... ya know, gone."

"So, it's just you three?" Mikey asked as both he and Alex looked around the small apartment.

"Nah! There's like... two more of us, but they're out!" Justin replied, smiling over at them. "I'm sure they'll be back soon!"

"Just make yourselves at home." Ghost gave the two a warm smile, before disappearing into the only room in the apartment. Gizmo deserted Justin, walking over to Alex, gently tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Said male looked down, smiling at the child.

"You look like a person my friend knows!" he giggled, clapping his hands together. "She said his name was Alex, too! And that he was really nice to her, and always made her smile!"

"Really? What's her name?" he asked, thinking of any females he knew. But, it couldn't be any of them. They were dead. And he watched them die, unable to save any of them.

"We all call her Grim!" Gizmo replied, quickly bringing the Mexican back to reality. _'Grim,'_ he repeated in his mind, the smile on his lips. _'Where have I heard that before?'_

"Well, I don't really know anyone named 'Grim'," he told the child, patting his head. "Maybe I'm just similar to the guy she talks about?"

"Maybe! But you look exactly like him in the picture she has!" And with that, the child skipped off, going into the room with Ghost. Alex stood there, the words sinking deep into his skull.

"Hey, man. You alright?" Mikey gently laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, watching as he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine," He smiled back at the Italian, who could only shrug slightly.

Hours passed. Seven to be exact. The small apartment was lit with bright lanterns, along with some candles. The five sat in the small living room, talking and laughing about the past, whether it was before or after the world turned to shit, their past adventures were told. But, Ghost frowned as he looked down at his phone.

"It's almost ten, and they're still not back!" he spoke, worry in his voice. Justin shrugged.

"Grim said they'd call if anything drastic happened," he reminded his friend, pointing to the lit screen. "No missed calls, so that means nothing too bad happened. They're fine!"

"Don't worry too much, Ghost," Mikey chimed in, smiling at the Norwegian. "I'm sure your friends are fine. They're probably smart enough if they managed to stay alive this long."

Justin stood up, stretching as he did so.

"Well, I'm tired!" he chuckled, looking down at the others. "Not sure 'bout you losers, but I'm gonna go to sleep! Alex, Mikes, you guys can either find a spot in the room, or crash out here."

"We'll stay out here," Alex spoke, Mikey nodding in agreement. And in about three minutes, Justin, Gizmo, and Ghost were in the room going to sleep. Gizmo had brought out pillows and blankets for their guests, bid them a goodnight, and went back into the room. Two couches were in that small living room. Alex took one near the door, and Mikey took the other by the hall. The door was securely locked. If the two unknown people were coming home, Ghost said they were going to enter through the window that would be slightly ajar in their room, so Alex and Mikey didn't have to worry.

Alex laid there in the darkness, his eyes staring at the ceiling, as his mind drifted somewhere else.

"_Ha ha ha! Sorry. I don't like America."_

"_Ha. What are you gonna do then? Move to Germany?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Well, how are ya gonna get there?"_

"_There's a thing called traveling."_

"_There's a thing called money."_

"_And that's something I have!"_

"_How do you have money, while I'm broke?"_

"_I have my ways."_

"_And what are those ways?"_

"_I sell drugs!"_

Alex couldn't help but smile as the memory came back to him. That's all he did at night anymore. Before he could go to sleep, he always thought of the past. Whatever happened to it all? How did all of this come to be?

He sighed quietly, rolling onto his side, his eyes shut. Soon, though, his lips curled into a small smile.

"Schatz..." he muttered softly, the words seeming to make everything for that split second okay. "Heh. Haven't heard that since..." The smile was gone, being replaced by a frown. "Where did you go?"

Reality slowly slipped away, allowing the Mexican to finally sleep. The sunlight surrounded him, but he couldn't feel the extreme heat. He looked beside him, finding that same person walking by his side, her head down, dark brown hair covering her red face.

"So... will you?" The words slipped from his mouth, deja vu hitting him like a freight train. He could feel his blood rush; his adrenalin pick up. She gave a small giggle, nodding her head.

"Yes." she replied softly, though he heard it. He heard it clearly.

"Yes?" he repeated, looking at her. Once more, she nodded, and he couldn't hold back a large grin from spreading across his face. He pulled the short female into a hug, feeling her also cling to him. "She said yes! She said yes!"

The happiness that one day. He loved it. He loved how it felt under that shady tree, hugging the female for what seemed like forever. In his dream, he was smiling like a madman. But in reality, as he slept peacefully, hot tears rolled his down face.


	3. Wrong

**Time**

**~Chapter 2: Wrong~**

The night seemed to drag on, as though the sun would never again rise. Alex twisted and turned in his sleep, desperately trying to reach out and grasp something that wasn't there. And each time he grabbed only the air, he would whine quietly and once more go back to trying to grab something. And finally, the boy woke up, his eyes burning from the tears. He wiped said drops of water away, sniffling a bit as he sat up. His body shook as he sat there in the darkness, Mikey still asleep.

"Fuck," he cried, holding his head in his hands. He no longer wiped away his tears. Why should he? They would only be replaced by more. So he just sat there, the shadows being his only friend at the moment, comforting him. "I could've done more... _should've_ done more! And I didn't!"

He bit his lip, trying to contain any loud noises. Mikey was a heavy sleeper, but that didn't the others were too. So, Alex could only sit there and calm himself down. And when the tears finally ceased and his breathing was back to normal, he laid down.

"_Get the hell outta here, Alex!"_

"_I'm not going to leave you!"_

"_I swear to fuck, if you don't leave right now, I will end you myself! NOW LEAVE!"_

"_YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"_

"_Motherfucker, get out of here before they can get you! Why can't you just accept the fact that I want you to be okay?!"_

"_Because that means leaving you behind in here!"_

"_THEN SO BE IT! LEAVE!"_

_Before Alex could say another word, arms wrapped themselves around his body, jerking him backwards. He cried out in pure terror as he watched the girl give him one last smile, before the doors finally gave away, allowing in those monsters. He was dragged away, struggling and screaming profanity, like it would do anything. And when he was finally away from that infested building, the image of the female shielding herself from the undead flashing in his mind, he broke down sobbing. The only one he had left from school was dead. And all he could do was cry._

It was only one o'clock in the morning, and Alex was still awake. He couldn't help himself. He kept thinking of the past. Whether it was good or bad, he kept thinking of those memories. He blamed himself for everything. He could have done more to save them, but he didn't. And now, they were gone. He laid on his side, facing the couch as he curled his hand into a tight fist. He could feel thin arms wrap around his body, as a head gently rested on his chest. He wanted to embrace the one hugging him, but he didn't. It was his imagination, and nothing more.

Finally, it was two thirty, and Alex was still awake. He heard movement in the room next to the living room, and figured and the two were finally back from whatever it was they were doing.

"Are you okay, Grim?" a slightly raspy but soft voice asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm good," replied a soft voice. It sounded like it was another male, so Alex didn't pay attention. The door opened, and a person walked out, boots thudding softly against the tile floor. Said being stopped once they noticed two unfamiliar forms sleeping on the couches. First, they looked at Mikey, pulling out an iPod and shining the light on his face. Mikey didn't respond, not really noticing the light in his dream world. And finally, they walked over to Alex. He kept his eyes closed as the light shone in his face. He heard a soft giggle, but he just bit the inside of his lip.

"You made it, schatz," the person spoke, their voice quiet. He wanted to snap his eyes open and look at the person, but he couldn't. He probably misheard the sentence anyway. He tensed though, when the person leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, gently running a small hand through his short hair. Then, the person walked away without another word. Alex laid there for a few moment, before rolling over. Dim light came from the kitchen as the one who had spoke to him was probably looking for either food or water.

The one who had spoke to "Grim" finally exited the room as well, staring at both Mikey and Alex. Through slightly opened eyes, Alex could see the man before him, thanks to the light from the kitchen. He was tall. Maybe... 6'4''? His skin was really pale, almost like he was snow white. His hair was blacker than the night sky, as red highlighted it. He wore a plain red t-shirt, light blue jeans, and red converse. He seemed old, maybe somewhere in his seventies even, but he smiled like he was teenager.

"What are you doing, child?" he called quietly into the kitchen, finally taking his eyes away from the two strangers.

"Tryin' to find the first aid kit thingy," replied the person. He chuckled slightly.

"Isn't that in the bathroom?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but I thought there was one in here. Hey! Did you see the two new people?"

"Yep! Just did! You think Justin and Ghost are planning on keeping them, or letting us decide?"

"Well, even if we can't keep both, I want one sticking around."

"Why's that? Which one?"

"The one by the door. I know him."

Alex's heart picked up greatly. Similar voice and they knew him? He couldn't believe it! This had to be someone he had thought he lost! Who else could it be? The only person he met was Mikey, and he was still with him!

"Who is he, then?"

"If I'm correct, it's Alex. Ya know, the one I said I was with before I found you guys?"

"Oh! So this is him! Hm... not too bad. Was he nice?"

"Yeah! Nicer than the others, at least."

Their talking died down, and the older male finally went back into the room. Once he was gone, Alex pulled away his blanket and got off the couch, slowly making his way into the kitchen. A short girl stood there, looking through the cupboards. She grumbled to herself, finally giving up and closing the little wooden door that had been open. She finally turned around, jumping slightly when she saw Alex in front of her. He just stood there, body frozen in shock. He couldn't help himself. It only took him one second, and the girl was in his arms. She squeaked quietly, slowly hugging him back.

"Do you know how scared I was?" he asked quietly, still holding her tightly. "I thought you were dead! I thought those things got you! How the hell are you still alive?"

"Um... I'm too awesome to be a zombie?" she giggled softly, pulling back to look him. He frowned slightly as he looked at her. A scar decorated her once soft cheek, along with multiple bruises and small cuts.

"What happened?" he asked, running a thumb over the scar. She flinched, jerking her head away.

"Accidents," she muttered, avoiding his gaze. "After you guys left, I managed to get out of there. That's when I met Ghost, and he brought me here. The scar is from cutting myself on an old pipe. Don't worry about me."

"I thought you were dead. I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong! Now, go on back to sleep, and we can talk in the morning, alright?"

"Yeah... yeah, alright. Night, Jennifer."

"Night, schatz. Sweet dreams."

Alex released the girl, walking back to the couch. She went into the room after turning off the lantern, leaving him alone. And for the first time, the male didn't thinking about her being dead or being a zombie. She was okay. Now, he could rest easy.


End file.
